


riding

by bigbatty123xo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, M/M, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Riding, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbatty123xo/pseuds/bigbatty123xo
Summary: george rides dream like the horsey he is 👍
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	riding

**Author's Note:**

> i just think the world needs more of power bottom george

George was getting impatient now, he'd been waiting all night for Sapnap to fucking leave the house so he could be alone with Dream. Dream had been teasing George all night long, putting his hand discretely on his upper thigh, accidentally brushing his hand over his crotch, when Sapnap would leave the room to go to the toilet, Dream would kiss George’s neck or properly rub him over his shorts which lead to George having to put a blanket over himself. He'd had enough. 

"Okay, I’m gonna go now, promised Karl I’d see him like, now." Sapnap says loudly through a yawn as he leans back on the chair he's sat in and stretches. 

"Alright, tell Karl I said hi." Dream smiles sweetly. He places his hand on George’s leg under the blanket as Sapnap gets up, his fingers tracing further and further George’s thigh making George’s breath hitch as he runs it over his painfully hard dick. 

"yeah me too." George breathes out, putting on the fakest smile he possibly could, without it looking too forced. 

They both watch as Sapnap grabs his coat, all of them saying goodbye as he leaves, slamming the door unintentionally as he does. George waits a few moments just to make sure he's fully gone, before throwing the purple blanket that was once covering his legs, onto the floor. Dream watches him intently, confused but quickly catches on when he see's George taking off his shorts and boxers, keeping his hoodie that was too big for him, on. 

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch me then? Take your pants off." George says, his voice going all whiny like it does when he's annoyed, but Dream still feels like he needs to oblige, so he does. he takes his jeans and boxers off but as soon as he goes to take his hoodie off, George pushes him down so he was lay flat on the couch, clearly impatient. 

"G-George-" Dream stuttered, eyes wide as he looks up at the small boy that's on top of him, letting out a whimper as their dicks rub together slightly. 

"W-what?" George mocks him, rolling his eyes. "Did you expect me not to be annoyed after you've been teasing me all night?" He questions, raising an eyebrow at Dream. 

"I- don't know." He mumbles, looking cautiously as George moves up so he was sitting on Dream’s stomach, he spits on his hand, before leaning his arm back and wrapping it on Dream’s cock, slowly spreading it about whilst looking in his eyes. 

Dream huffs at how slow he's going, and slightly thrusts up into his hand, which George thankfully didn't say anything about. He then feels him pull his hand anyway 

"What are y-" Dream tries to object but George cuts him off. 

“Shut up." 

Dream obliges, and watches as George starts opening himself up right in front of his face, making angelic little noises and smirking when he see’s Dream practically drooling. Then he shuffles back and hovering over his cock. 

"Shouldn't even be making you feel good, shoulda just made you suck me off instead." George mutters, his mouth falling open as he lowers himself onto Dream. Dream’s eyes roll back as he feels George engulf him. 

"Fuck." He whines, his arm grabbing onto the arm of the couch which was behind him. Opening his eyes when George puts his dainty hands on his chest for balance, and it's a sight for sore eyes. He watches as George sits on him for a moment, adjusting, before slowly sliding up, making both of them gasp.

"Fuck, so good." George moans as he finds a comfortable rhythm to go at, he puts his weight on Dream’s chest as he starts to bounce a little faster on his cock. 

"Oh my g-god George, just like that baby, please please please." Dream squeezes his eyes shut, his head flying back, his hands finding George’s hips and grasping onto them hard, helping to guide him up and down easier. George smirks as he looks at how helpless Dream is beneath him. 

He continues watching Dream moan beneath him, letting out gasps and whimpers himself. That’s when one of his hands slide up from Dream’s chest to wrap around his neck. Dream freezes and gasps, eyes shooting open. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, biting his lip when the hand squeezes tighter around his throat. George just hums. 

"Such a cute mess for me aren't you?" He asks rhetorically, moving his hips faster, Dream’s fingernails digging into them harder as he properly grips onto him, sure to leave bruises. 

"So good!" Dream moans out through gritted teeth, his jaw clenching, hating how good George’s hand felt around his neck. "I’m gonna cum, oh my god." He whines, feeling the familiar feeling rising in his stomach, lip bit as he watches George move his hand from his throat to around his own cock, jerking himself, with his head tilted back. 

"Me too, baby, just a minute yeah? can you hold on just a minute?" George breathes out, and Dream whines, squeezing his eyes shut to try and focus on not cumming, holding his breath as he does so. He waits until he hears George speak up to open his eyes. 

"Oh fuck Dream, 'm cumming." He cries. "Cum for me, yeah?" 

Dream nodded as be thrusted up into George, making them both cry out.

"Fuuuuuck, George." Dream moans loudly, as he holds onto George’s hips, making him stop bouncing and guides him as he grinds down onto him, hearing George let out a loud whine, feeling him cum all over his stomach. 

"Choking, eh?" George says, nudging Dream’s shoulder with a giggle, after they've both come down from their high - still sat on his dick. 

"Oh shut up." Dream tuts, rolling his eyes, pinching George’s thigh.


End file.
